


Lay in Wait

by localnastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Jack Morrison, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: Jack is in heat while Gabriel is away on a mission. Unsure if his mate will be back in time, Jack decides to start on his own.





	Lay in Wait

Jack generally kept his room clinical and he picked up after himself daily to maintain the level of cleanliness that was expected of a senior officer, but over the past couple days it would look to an outsider as if he let himself go. Old clothes were strewn about the room and dishes from meals he ate nights ago were stacked on his desk in the corner. He didn't get outside the room much either except for the accessing the essentials but then it was immediately back into his cave. It felt like a cave, anyways, as he was wrapped up in three different blankets and his pillows lined the outside of his body.

Everyone in the program knew what kept him away for a week or so at a time every few months since at least a third of the soldiers experience the cycle and they knew Jack would want to be left alone. Business passes as usual in the military complex but inside Jack’s room, he was choking back his moans as he ground down on the toy that stuffed his slick hole in wait of his partner that was due to return soon enough from his latest mission.

\---

Hours earlier when he had woken up to the slick between his legs, Jack knew he couldn't ignore his heat anymore. He felt guilty that he couldn't wait until Gabe was back, but fuck, he needed to feel something inside him, pushing against his over-sensitive skin until he was drunk on the feeling. When he reached behind him and spread his ass apart, he was already dripping. His brows were tight-knit as he easily pressed a finger in and quickly followed it by another and slowly began fucking back on himself as he took his cock in his free hand and stroked in a matching rhythm.

He could barely feel the pressure applied by his fingers from how wet and open he was and it was horribly frustrating that there wasn't anything immediately in arms reach to satisfy him. He now had four fingers in but the odd positioning of his arm reaching behind and thrusting made the act more tiring than anything. He had a toy in his dresser drawer but he would have to get out of his bed and his legs felt heavy, grounding him in place. Jack imagined his alpha walking through his bunk room door and taking him with all the power he could muster, holding him down with a possessive grasp and rutting into his ass mercilessly.

Would Gabe be upset that he was so selfish to start without him? He was so far gone that he could only focus on chasing his own release that the thoughts of any repercussions for his actions took the back seat to his building orgasm. The entire room felt like it was on fire and Jack couldn't do anything to stop the sweat dripping down from his brow as well as from the rest of him, soaking the sheets underneath him. He felt so pathetic like this; writhing on the bed and fucking himself in vain. It could have been an hour before Jack accepted he needed something more than his own digits but his concept of time was so beyond him it may as well have been five minutes.

Clawing his way out of the blankets, he retrieved his toy that he purchased before taking the prestigious position in Overwatch, but it was lucky he did because he rarely got off the military base, let alone to go shopping. The vibrating plug slid in with little resistance after working himself for so long but it was nowhere near what he needed to fill him proper. Jack was so spoiled from the thick knot of Gabriel’s cock that anything less is just a reminder of what he’s missing. The violent hum of the vibration now hiked to the max drowns out the sounds of the constant bustling in line with the base’s going-ons. Jack twisted the toy around in his ass hoping to hit that perfect spot and at least hold him over. God, it was so frustrating, and Jack groaned while he played with himself in the mess of slick and sweat. He rolled onto his stomach and fucked his hips into the mattress, hoping that maybe a new sensation could help tip him over.

He was so focused; his eyes were screwed shut and his fists were balled up in the pillow beneath his head. He let the toy run on its own inside him without guiding it, his ass in the air dripping his slick down his legs. “Gabe…” Jack couldn't help but moan into the pillow. “I need you to fuck me so bad, baby, please…” He thrusted into the sheets again, relishing in the sensation of the smooth sheets pulling back his foreskin and knowing full well he was making a terrible mess. He probably looked like such a mess too with his sweat dampened hair clinging to his face as his moans rang through the dark room.

“Sounds like you're in an awful predicament, sweetheart.”

Jack’s head shot up at the familiar voice. The silhouette of his lover leaning against the wall of the entryway was heaven sent. “When.. When did you get in?” He was out of breath from trying to fuck himself and the toy was still audibly humming from inside him. He came back to himself and went to pull it out from embarrassment but Gabe’s harsh voice cut him off.

“No, leave it in. No wonder you didn't hear me come in- all I could hear the moment I opened the door was the sound of that damn thing and your whining.”

“Gabe, b-but I need you instead. Please come here and fuck me already!” He felt so fucking weak and it felt like his temperature was climbing every moment that passed. He wanted to cry out when Gabe didn't make a move towards him and stayed leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Gabe’s expression softened under the cover of darkness. He loved to be a tease and Jack absolutely hated it. “You look like you're taking care of yourself just fine. I might just sit this one out and watch this little show you're putting on for me.”

“Please! Fuck, you know this thing is useless. I need to come so badly, please!” The exalted strike commander was still laying on his stomach, pathetically humping into the mattress. “I'm so wet for you already.”

The alpha pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards the bed. He stood before the writhing man before him and palmed himself through the thick fabric of his pants. Gabriel didn't get a chance to get out of uniform before slipping into Jack’s room but he wouldn't let his mate suffer much longer. “You been thinking about my cock stuffing you while I was gone? How bad do you need it now, baby? I wanna hear you cry out for me.”

“I've been crying this whole time, please-“ Jack got out before getting a swift smack across his bare ass. “Ah!”

“Don't play smart with me, sweetheart. You're doing a lot of begging so the least you could do is answer my questions.”

“Christ, Gabe! Ah- The whole time you've gone I couldn't stop thinking about you. I need you inside me, please!”

A thick hand reached over and soothingly stroked Jack’s mess of damp blonde hair, “I know you do, baby…” Still stroking, Gabe brought his other free hand down between Jack’s spread ass, pulling out the toy and shutting it off. Jack’s breath caught in his throats from the loss of sensation, but Gabe quickly tossed the plug to the side and massaged the pucker that lay between the pale cheeks, swollen from heavy use. Sweat and slick mixed on Jack’s skin and Gabe desperately wanted to lean over and lick every inch of his omega, but he wanted to focus on Jack’s needs right now and not his own. He stripped off his mission gear and laid down on top of Jack, placing a hand on his hip to get him to flip over. “How about you face me when I fuck you?” Jack groaned beneath him and turned slowly. His pupils were blown wide and his face was flushed a deep red and his hair was an absolute fucking mess.

“You’re really drawing this out, aren't you?” Jack huffed.

“I just like to see that cute face of yours when I make you cum on my cock.”

“Fucking hell- please…”

Gabe lifted up his hips and guided Jack’s legs over his shoulders. The heat made Jack well prepped and thankfully so- if Gabe took any more time he was sure Jack would truly kill him. He was hard when he took himself in his hand and rubbed the tip of his cock around the dripping hole to get himself a little wet before he slowly pushed in until his hips were flush to Jack’s ass. Jack threw his head back and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling that he's be missing for too long. Holding onto Jack’s thighs, Gabe pulled out before slamming back into his partner which earned a delicious moan beneath him.

He picked up his pace as the feeling caught up to him and he was slowly losing himself to the sweet scent of his omega drowning his senses. Gabe could feel his dick beginning to swell while he fucked into Jack and he release one of Jack’s thighs to reach around and grab hold of his cock. Jack shivered at the feeling of the strong hand stroking him and his hands clenched onto the damp sheets by his sides as he got fucked. “Just like that, Gabe- keep that pace, please, I’m getting close.” Gabe kept fucking into him relentlessly and he could feel Jack’s slick dripping down his thighs as he worked.

“You’re so damn gorgeous like this, Jackie; taking my cock so perfectly.” Sweat collected on his brow as he thrust with concentration in his eyes.

“Shit shit Gabe I’m- ah I’m so close. Feels so good.” Jack’s voice was hoarse as he called out to Gabe, feeling fucked out and on the brink of orgasm.

“Jack!” His knot was fully flushed and strained at Jack’s rim and with a few more thrusts Gabe came inside his omega. The feeling of the thick muscle pulsing inside him and the hand that still tugged at his cock, Jack didn't last much longer and he spilled over his stomach and caught the bottom of his chin. Gabe crumpled in on himself and collapsed on Jack, cum smearing his body and he breathed heavily in the crook of his lover’s neck.

It took a minute or so for them to slow their breathing and Gabe pushed himself onto his elbows to look Jack in the eyes. He was beautiful like this; blushing and panting from being pounded by Gabe’s thick cock. Gabe spotted the cum on Jack’s chin and licked it up, loving how he tasted and it turned Jack on just as much. It would be a few minutes before Gabe would be able to pull out so they spent those moments smiling and kissing together.

The alpha ran his fingers through blonde hair and Jack cleared his throat, still coming down from his high. “Next time, you’re not allowed to take a mission during my heats. Promise?”

Gabe laughed and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “I promise.”


End file.
